Why?"
by Lady B
Summary: Daria gets raped and Trent avenges her.


So, this is my second fan fic, but it has nothing to do with my first, oh and you know, Daria isn't my stuff, it belongs to MTV...   
That's it. have fun. Lady B. 

Why ? 

Imagine that Trent and Daria are a couple and that Jane and Jesse are one, too.   
Jane broke up with Tom when Jesse asked her to become his wife, but she hasn't decided to say yes, yet.   
Jane and Daria are in their senior year in highschool. 

Lane house, evening   
Jane and Daria are in Jane's room. 

Daria: So, have you decided yet, whether you stay Jane Lane or become Mrs Moreno? 

Jane: No, I haven't. You know, I want to finish high school first and then think about my future. 

Daria: Future? I thought we wanted to commit suicide at the day of our graduation. 

Jane: You're right. I almost forgot that. 

They start to laugh and Trent enters the room. 

Trent: Hey you two, what's so funny? 

Jane: Ah, nothing. Just our usual suicidal dreams (authors note: you caught me, yes I am a Silverchair fan) 

Trent: Whatever, you wanna come to Pizza King with me? 

Jane: Will Jesse be there, too? 

Trent: Yeah, why? 

Daria: (quietly to Trent) Wedding!!! 

Trent: Oh that (angry to Jane) I told you what I think about this. 

Jane: Relax, I didn't say yes, yet. 

Trent: But you also didn't say no 

Jane: Hey, I'm 18 and I can marry who I want and when I want. 

Trent: Janey, believe me, you are to young, you'll regret it. 

Jane: Didn't you say it doesn't matter how old you are as long as you love your partner? 

Trent: I didn't say anything about marriage. Why do I bother? You'll do what you want, no matter what I say. 

Jane: You're damn right. Let's go now, I'm hungry. 

At Pizza King   
The three of them meet Jesse outside 

Jesse: Hey Jane. 

Jane: Hi babe. (kisses him) 

Jesse: Hi Trent, Daria. 

Daria: Hey. 

Trent: Whatever. (he takes Daria's hand and all 4 go inside and to a table. Jane sits down, but before Jesse can do the same   
Trent sits down next to his sis. Jesse, however a little disappointed, lets Daria sit down and takes place next to her.) 

Jane: (glares at Trent) Thanks bro. 

Trent: (satisfied) You're welcome little sister. 

Jesse: So, um how are you Jane? 

Jane: I'm fine, but I wished Tom would stop calling me. He has to understand that it's over. 

Trent: I always kind'a liked him because he had plans for future and stuff and he never talked about marriage. 

Daria: (angry) Trent. 

Jane: Trent you sound like a father, but you are only my brother and I am 18 so don't tell me how I have to live my life. 

Trent: I just want to protect you. 

Jane: Protect me? From what, Jesse? No man, you want to control me, that's it. 

Trent: (gets louder) What? That's bullshit and you know that. I love you, you are my kid sister. 

Jane: (angrier) Kid sister, KID SISTER, I AM 18 FOR GOD'S SAKE! 

Trent: (almost yelling) 18 IS just a NUMBER, that doesn't mean anything. 

Jesse: Hey man, stop yelling at her. 

Trent: What do you want? We wouldn't argue if it wasn't for you. 

Jane: Hey, it's not Jesse's fault that you are so damn selfish. 

Trent: I'm what? 

Jane: Oh, that's not everything. I'm pretty sure you are awful jealous because you know that Daria wouldn't marry you at her   
age. 

Trent: This has nothing to do with Daria, leave her out of this. 

Jane: You use my boyfriend so I use yours. 

Trent: But Daria is your best friend. 

Jane: And Jesse is yours, remember? 

Daria: SHUT UP!!! ALL of you! Trent, I think we better go now and let Jesse and Jane talk about their stuff. 

Trent: But... 

Daria: No, we go now. 

Trent: But... 

Daria: NOW!!! 

(they go without saying a word) 

Jesse: Are you ok? 

Jane: No, no I'm not. I just blew up with my brother, who always was there for me and cared for me. 

Jesse: He still cares and he loves you and so do I. 

Jane: Thanks. 

Jesse: You wanna come with me to my place? 

Jane: Well, I can't go home tonight, so, why not? 

Jesse: Cool, let's go. 

Meanwhile in Daria and Trent in Trent's car. They hardly speak a word.   
They stop at the Lane's and go inside the house. 

Trent: Do you think she hates me now? 

Daria: That's stupid and you know that. 

Trent: I don't know, I think I really blew it up this time. 

Daria: No you didn't. It's like you said, you just want to protect her. 

Trent: Thanks dear, ehm would you stay here tonight? I can't bear being alone right now and I think Jane won't come home   
tonight. 

Daria: Of course I'll stay, let me just use the phone to tell my parents. 

Trent: It's all yours. 

(Daria goes to the phone and dials a number) 

Helen (VO): Hello? 

Daria: Mom? It's Daria, I just wanted to let you know that I spend the night at Jane's. (thought VO) or is it at Trent's? 

Helen (VO) OK sweety, thanks for telling, bye. 

Daria: Bye mom. (hangs up and goes back to Trent's room, Trent is lying on his bed) 

Trent: I have to apologize. 

Daria: What? 

Trent: I have to find Jane and tell her that I'm sorry. 

Daria: Oh! 

Trent: I'm sure she's at Jesse's. Daria, would you mind if I leave you alone for an houre? I swear I come back as fast as   
possible. 

Daria: Go ahead, I'll be fine. 

Trent: Thank you, you are the best (gives her a kiss) 

Daria: I know. Now go and hurry. 

Trent: I'll be back soon. (running down the stairs, yelling) Bye. 

Daria: Whatever. 

Daria decides to watch TV until Trent's back. She goes to Jane's room and watches SSW.   
Suddenly Tom is standing in the doorway to Jane's room. 

Daria: Tom! What do you want here? Jane's not at home. 

Tom: Oh, that's bad... for you. (evil grin) 

Daria: Wha...(she sees the gun Tom has in his hands) What do you want? 

Tom: Well, actually I wanted to see Jane and "tell" her the reason why she can't leave me, but since she's not here I think I have 

to show you what I mean. (points the gun at her) Come to me, my dear. 

Daria: Are you going to shoot me? Cause if that's your aim, I swear Trent will avenge me. 

Tom: Listen, I'm no murderer, not yet. But if you tell anyone what will happen to you now, then your little boyfriend, his sis or   
this Jesse guy will never see the sun again. You understand me? 

Daria: (fearful) Yes sir. 

Tom: Good. What we need now is the right location. I think Trent's bed would be just great. Tell me, how often did you two   
do it there? I bet 50 times at least, right? 

Daria: Actually weneverdidit. 

Tom: Pardon? 

Daria: We never had sex. 

Tom: You are a virgin? Now it begins to be fun. It's alwyas good for a man's image if he is the first for a girl. 

Daria: (shooked) You are going to rape me? 

Tom: I'm sure you'll enjoy it, my dear. Jane always loved it to have sex with me. You wouldn't believe how many orgasms she   
had in one night. 

(they stand in front of Trent's bed now) 

Tom: I never understood what Trent liked about you, I mean you are pretty ugly, you know. Just take off your panties and lay   
down on the bed. 

Daria does so and she trys not to look into Tom's eyes.   
As he rapes her, he continues talking to her. After he came several times, he's done and starts to let go. 

Daria: (thought VO) At least he used a condom. 

Tom: Now tell me Daria, did you enjoy your first time? 

Daria: (very quite) no. 

Tom: You didn't? Well, then I think I have to come back oneday and we try it again, allright? 

Daria: WHAT? (Tom points the gun at her again) (quite) If you say so. 

Tom: And don't forget, if you tell someone what happened, I'll kill one of your friends. And that's no joke, my dear. 

Daria: I won't forget. 

Tom: OK, then bye, see you SOON!!! (he leaves the house and Daria is still lying on Trent's bed. After she puts her panties   
back on, she covers herself with a blanket. She pressed her head deep into Trent's pillow and hoped she could smell him   
there. After a while she fell asleep while tears ran down her cheek.) 

Later Trent and Jane came back. Jane went to the kitchen to make dinner for the three of them. Trent went into his room to find   
Daria. She was lying in his bed and he could tell that she was sleeping, though her back faced the door. Trent stoped in the   
doorway and looked at her for a moment. 

Trent: (though VO) Man, she's so beautiful. I never loved a girl so much. (he decides to wake her up) (out loud) Wake up,   
Daria my dear. 

Daria: (wakes up by this words and thinks Tom came back) No, please, not again, go away. (she crawls deeper under the   
blanket) 

Trent: (sits down next to her and starts to stroke her hair) What...? 

Daria: (interrupts him) DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU... (turns around to face him) Trent?!? 

Trent: Shh, it's ok, you had a nightmare, I'm here and so is Jane. Come down with me. 

Daria: (snuggels into him) Please, hold me and never let me go. Swear that you'll never leave me. 

Trent: (confused) What? 

Daria: Swear it, please. 

Trent: Daria, I love you. I'll never leave you. 

Daria: Thank you. 

Trent: So you're comming down with me now? Jane is making dinner for us, we spoke about everything and she told me that   
she'll finish high school before she decides what to do. 

Daria: I'm not really hungry. 

Trent: Is everything ok? You don't look so good. 

Daria: Um, I feel a little sick, but that's all. I'll be fine. 

Trent: Well then, stay here, I'll go down to Janey. Perhaps you should try to sleep a little more. I'll wake you if something   
important happens, ok? 

Daria: Ok, thanks Trent. 

Trent: Hey, no prob, I hope you'll feel better tomorrow. G' night. 

Daria: 'night Trent, I love you. (she lays down again, Trent kisses her forhead and leaves) 

Lane kitchen 

Jane: Hey, where is Daria? 

Trent: She doesn't feel well, so I told her to sleep a little. 

Jane: Oh, then we have to eat this alone. 

Trent: Well, actually I'm not hungry, I'm to worried about Daria. You know, she had a nightmare, I hope she's not falling ill. 

Jane: So, ehm, would you mind if I'd spend the night at Jesse's? I'm sure you want to be alone with Daria. 

Trent: What are you waiting for? Go to your boyfriend. (smiles at her) 

Jane: Thanks Trent, your the best big brother anyone can have. (she hugs him and leaves again) 

Trent: I know. (he goes back into his room, Daria is still awake) 

Trent: Hey, 

Daria: (weak) hey. 

Trent: (lovely) Try to sleep, you'll feel better afterwards. 

Daria: (sits up) I can't, I'm scared. 

Trent: (sits down next to her and takes her in his arms) Shh, it's ok, there is no need to be scared. I'm here, nothing can happen. 

(he starts to stroke her hair and gives her a gentle kiss. Daria kisses him back) 

Trent: You know, Janey went back to Jesse's, so we are alone. (they go on kissing and Trent's hand find their way to the   
bottom of her t-shirt. As he starts to lift it Daria pulls away) 

Daria: (angry and sad) NO! 

Trent: (confused) What's the matter, did I hurt you? I'm sorry. 

Daria: No, it's just,... I can't tell you. 

Trent: You can tell me everything, you know, you can trust me. 

Daria: You don't understand. It's not that I don't trust you, but... 

Trent: So what? 

Daria: If I' tell you, you'd die. 

Trent: (shocked) What? 

Daria: I already said to much. 

Trent: No, don't do that now, why will I die if you tell me something. 

Daria: I love you, I don't want you to die, you must understand me, i can't tell you. 

Trent: What't the matter, you act strange since I came back, what happend while I wasn't here? 

Daria: I CAN'T tell you. 

Trent: You Have To! 

Daria: (starts to cry) No, he'll kill you, Jane or Jesse if I do. 

Trent: (holds her in his arms, strokes her back) Hey, it's ok, calm down. Who will kill us and why? 

Daria: (still crying) I don't want to lose you. 

Trent: If you don't tell me, I can't help you Daria. 

Daria: It's...it's, (very, very quite) Tom. 

Trent: Tom? Why would he kill us? 

Daria: He was here while you were not and he, he... 

Trent: He? What did he do Daria? 

Daria: (incredible quite) He raped me. 

Trent: (shocked, angry) What? This bastard, I'm going to kill him for that. 

Daria: No, he has a gun and he said he'll shoot one of you if I tell anyone. I'm the angle of deaht, it's all my fault. 

Trent: No baby, you're not and the rape wasn't your fault either. Listen, we will get through this together. 

Daria: That's not all, he asked me if I liked it and as I said no he said he'd come back and do it again. 

Trent: I'll be there and I swear I'll kick the shit out of this f***ing son of a bitch. (just then the phone rang)   
I'll take it (into the reciever) Hello? 

Tom (VO): Trent? 

Trent: Yeah? 

Tom: Hey, this is Tom. 

Trent: (almost exploding) Jane's not here, she's with her future husband. 

Tom: That's no problem, I wanted to talk to you anyway. Listen I have a problem and I need someone I can talk to about   
this and since we were quite good friends I thought you could help me. 

Trent: (doesn't know what to do) Uh, sure. 

Tom: Great, could you came over to my place tomorrow at six? 

Trent: Ok. 

Tom: Cool, see you then. 

Trent: Whatever. (hangs up; to Daria) I can't believe it. 

Daria: What? 

Trent: That, that was Tom. 

Daria: (shocked) WHAT??? 

Trent: He asked me to come over to his place tomorrow. 

Daria: No, you can't go, you won't go, will you? 

Trent: Of course not. I'm pretty sure he just wanted me out of the house so that he could come back and... 

Daria: Please! 

Trent: Sorry, but I may have an idea. There is one hook though, we have to tell Janey and Jess what Tom did to you. 

Daria: Why? 

Trent: Trust me, everything will be ok. I love you. 

Daria: I love you, too. 

Trent: I'll call Jesse. Perhaps you should eat something. 

Daria: Sure, I'm in the kitchen. (she leaves and Trent picks up the reciever again and dials a number) 

Trent: Yo, Jess? 

Jesse: (VO) Yeah? 

Trent: This is Trent, listen you have to come over here with Jane as fast as you can. 

Jesse: Why, we didn't do anything, I swear. 

Trent: It's not about you two, I'm cool with this marriage thing now, it's about DARIA. 

Jesse: Ok, we'll be there in 15. see you then. 

Trent: Bye. (hangs up) 

Scene change Jesse's house   
Jane is sitting on Jesse's bed (fully dressed you pervert); Jesse comes into the room 

Jane: Who was that? 

Jesse: Trent. We have to go over to your place now. 

Jane: Why? 

Jesse: He didn't tell me, he just said it has something to do with Daria. 

Jane: What? Daria? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.   


Some minutes later Lane living-room   
Trent and Daria are sitting on a couch, the door bell rings 

Trent (answering the door): Jess, Janey finally. What took you so long? 

Jane: What? We came as fast as we could. It's just been 10 minutes. Now tell me, what's the matter with Daria? 

Trent: Come on in first and I think you should sit down. 

Jane: (worried) OK. (She and Jesse go inside and sit down on the other couch) 

Daria: Hi Jane, Jesse. 

Jane: I'm sitting, what's the matter? 

Daria: It's about Tom. 

Jane: Tom? He didn't commit suicide because of me, did he? 

Trent: (under his breath) I wish he would. 

Daria: No Jane, he's alive, unfortunatly. He was here today while I was alone and he...he...I can't! Trent? 

Trent: It's ok dear. I'll tell them. Well, Tom came here and he raped Daria and he said he'll kill one of us three if she tells   
anyone. Earlier on he called me and asked me if I could meet him tomorrow at six at his place. 

Jesse: He raped you Daria? What an asshole. 

Jane: (shocked) Daria, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, he's my ex-boyfriend. He sure as hell was here for me, not for you. 

Daria: It's not your fault Jane, it's his. 

Jane: Trent, you say he wants you to come to his place tomorrow? 

Trent: Yes, why? 

Jane: You don't go, do you? I'm sure he'll kill you if you go. He'll be there waiting for you. 

Trent: First of all I don't go there, second I'm quite sure he just wants me out of the house, so that he can come back and do   
it again.But I have an idea, that's why you had to come over here. 

Jane: What? 

Trent: He'll be here tomorrow at six, I know it. But this time we'll be here, too. 

They talk a while about Trent's plan and decide to stay together for the night.   
Next day, afternoon: 

Daria: Trent, are you sure that your plan will work? 

Trent: Don't worry, it will work. I won't let him hurt you again. 

Daria: Thanks. 

Trent: No problem, you know I love you (he kisses her forhead) 

Jane: (VO) Trent, it's almost six. 

Trent: Thanks Janey. you know what to do. 

Jane: (VO) Ay ay, sir. 

Jane gets into the car and drives away.   
Tom sees the car leave and goes inside the house.   
Daria is lying in Trent's bed, watching tv. 

Tom: Hello my dear. 

Daria: Tom? What do you want? 

Tom: I'm sure you know what I want. (points his gun at her) I told you I'd come back and don't think your little boyfriend will   
save you, because right now he's on his way to my place. You know how it goes. Take off your slip and let's get this   
finished. 

(at this moment Trent jumps out of his closet and grbs Toms fist. They fight for the gun and Jesse comes in the room to help   
Trent as one bullet gets free and aims Jesse and another one hits Tom. Jane hears the shots and runs to Trent's room) 

Jane: (sees Jesse and Tom) OH MY GOD! Daria call an ambulance. 

Later at the hospital   
Trent, Jane and Daria are waiting for the doctor. 

Jane: I hope he'll make it. 

Trent: I shot my best, I can't believe it. 

Daria: It's not your fault. 

Dr. Phillips comes to them.   
  
Dr.Phillips: Are you here with Jesse Moreno? 

Jane: Yes, will he pull through? 

Dr.Phillips: Yes he'll be fine, but this other boy, Tom, I'm sorry, but he's dead. 

Trent: Thank you. (Dr.Phillips leaves) 

Daria: I don't know if I should cry or if I should jump for joy. 

Jane: I know what you mean, but I'm happy that Jess will be ok. 

Trent: Yeah, me too. 

Jane: Let's find him, I want to hug him. 

Jesse's room 

Jesse: Hey guys! 

Jane: Oh, Jesse. I'm so glad that you're ok. 

Jesse: Well, I feel a little weak, but I'm fine. What about Tom? 

Daria: He's dead. 

Jesse: Oh, um. 

Trent: We know what you mean, Jesse. So, I think I'll go home now. Daria do you come with me? 

Daria: Sure. Bye Jesse, get well soon. Bye Jane. 

Jane: Yeah, I'll stay here the night. 

Trent: Ok, bye little sister and brother in law. 

Jesse: Thanks man. 

Trent: That's the least I can do. Jane, if you decide to marry him, we can speak about the wedding tomorrow. 

Jane: I love you Trent, you are the best. 

Trent: I know.   


End 

That's it. Tell me what you think about it.   
Write your mails to 

[Melli.Bea@t-online.de][1]

One again I'd like to thank Diane Long for encouraging me. 

   [1]: mailto:Melli.Bea@t-online.de



End file.
